greencloaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary of Game Terms
Calls – There are two different types of calls: OC calls and IC calls. OC calls (see Chapter 2: Out-ofcharacter Game Calls) are calls used by referees to indicate things that apply to the whole game at a given time and do not have an IC (in-character) effect. IC calls (see Chapter 8: Calls) can be called by referees and players, and represent IC effects upon your character. Character – Created by a player at the Game Organisation Desk, a character is made up of its class, skills, hits and background. It is portrayed by a player during time in. EWP – Engineering work points. These represent the amount of work a character with the engineering skill can perform in a day. See Chapter 15: Engineering. FP – Focus points. These represent the amount of power an Adept, Little’un Shaman, or myr’na Healer can use each day. They are represented by cards that must be ripped when focus points are used. See Chapter 18: Ritual and the Omega. Game Team – The senior referees who oversee the running of the game. GOD – The Game Organisation Desk. This is where the game is organised, where you sign in at the start of the game, create your character, and where you go during the game to perform certain actions, such as Self-suffi ciency (see pp. 80) and getting ready for monstering (see pp. 20). There will always be a staff member in GOD during time in. If you have any questions or a problem and cannot fi nd a ref, go to GOD where someone will be able to help you. IC – In character. This refers to anything that occurs in the context of the game. Lammie – Laminated card. This is a card that is attached to physreps of items that have been specially crafted, or which have special attributes. The lammie will include details of the item’s name, what is does, and the registration number of that item, which matches a database kept by GOD listing the owner of the item. Monster – Anyone who is not playing their own character, and is currently monstering (see pp. 20). NPC – Non-player character. An NPC is usually played by a member of the Game Team, and is directed by the plot writers. An NPC will interact with players in ways appropriate to their given skills, personality and goals. They may be an ally, enemy or something in between. The difference between a monster and an NPC is that NPCs are often recurring characters with names and goals, whereas monsters are not recurring characters. OC/OOC – Out of character. This refers to anything that relates to the real world. If you see someone with their fi st in the air, they are not there and are considered OC. Players must generally have a good reason for going OC. Do not put your fi st in the air to stop your character from dying or being injured: this is cheating. If you are IC and see someone with their fi st raised you must ignore them. (Please note: this is not to be confused with somebody holding 1, 2 or 3 fi ngers in the air: they are using the Stealth skill and therefore are IC but hidden. See pp. 80–81 for further details.) Physrep – Physical representation. This refers to the real world representation of an object in the game world. This is any prop you would need including weapons, armour and any equipment. If there is any doubt, ask a referee. The physreps for guns that are used in Green Cloaks are Nerf guns and other foam dart guns. Airsoft weapons are not allowed in Green Cloaks. External modifi cations, such as painting weapons, are allowed within reason. All functional modifi cations must be declared and will be thoroughly checked before being allowed in the game. If a weapons checker deems your weapon unsafe, it is up to you to supply a new physrep. Please see Appendix J. Blastersmiths UK Blaster Safety Guidelines for advice on blaster safety. All melee weapons and shields must be LARP-safe, in that they must be designed for use in close combat without causing harm to anyone when used correctly (see Chapter 3: Safety). Player – Any person who is currently playing their own character. PWP – Pharmacology work points. These represent the amount of work a character with the Pharmacology skill can perform in a day. See Chapter 16: Pharmacology. Referee/Ref – Identified by their high-visibility vests. They help run the game and make sure everything from combat and roleplay to crafting and out-of-character issues are all resolved smoothly. They are the first point of contact for players who have questions regarding rules or who need help and direction. If you have any issues about the game, consult with a referee. If a referee makes a decision, please abide by it. Sanctioned event – an event that is not one of the four main events run by the Game Team each year. It is usually an event designed for a specific regiment, but also open to players from other regiments. Attending a sanctioned event will not grant you the skill point reward of a main event, but Engineering, Pharmacology and an Omega sphere will sometimes be available. Tech – A term used to refer to various technologies that can be used, researched and crafted in the Green Cloaks universe. Time in – The time of day during which the game is played. It is used to indicate the start of each game day. During time in everything in an IC area should be done IC, and OC interactions should only be for necessary clarifications of in-game events or safety concerns. During this time everything that takes place is canonical (ie, has happened in the game world), and players are free to move around and interact with each other in character. Time out – During this time no IC interactions may take place. It is used to indicate the end of each game day and the end of the event. During this time all IC areas are treated as OC. Weapons checking – All weapons and shields must be weapons checked at the start of every event and before every large battle. This process involves a referee or designated weapons checker checking the weapon or shield visually and through handling to ensure that it is safe for use. All blasters must be weapons checked by Blastersmiths UK, who will tag them if they pass the check. A weapons checker may perform random weapons checks if they notice a weapon or shield that they have concerns about, or if somebody brings a particular item to their attention. All weapons checkers undertake training, which is recorded by the system, to ensure the highest level of weapon safety possible.